torikopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Coco
Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai (TV series) Coco (ココ, Koko?) the "Gentleman" of the "Four Heavenly Kings," he is good friends with Toriko. While Toriko mostly relies on his brute strength, Coco prefers using stealthy techniques and cunning strategy to subdue aggressors. He is also strong defensively. He is immune to five hundred different kinds of poison. He earns most of his living by working as a fortuneteller; his fortunes have a 97% accuracy rating, which also makes him extremely popular with women and as a result he is mobbed by costumers when he is in public. He also has the ability to see non-visible spectrums of light and can read electromagnetic auras in order to predict an animal's next action. He and the other Four Heavenly Kings were trained by Ichiryū, the president of the IGO. Hunting Method: Due to having numerous poisons within him Coco's body has developed its own kind of poison stronger than what any animal produces. He can produce up to 15 liters of poison, as it is made by converting his body fluids into poison, and too much would cause severe dehydration. This poison can be secreted from any part of his body and he can control the concentration and effect of it; however, its main weakness is that the poison is easy to evade. Coco's poison also becomes darker when he increases its lethality. His body can also instantaneously create antibodies to any venom. Appearance Ablities and Skill *Intimidation: Most animals instinctively sense the danger of Coco's poison, frightening them in a similar manner to Toriko. Coco projects the image of a Japanese ghost. *Poison Dressing: Coco causes his body to sweat poison and cover himself with it; the rest of his attacks follow this one. *Poison Cannon: Coco fires a blob of poison at the target. *Poison Rifle: Coco fires a minuscule amount of poison from a small area and adds spin to it in order to increase the chance of it hitting. This compensates for Coco's venom's lack of speed. *Poison Sword: Coco combines blood from his body into a blade and then hardens the poison using some of his blood cells to clot inside the poison and hold it together. *Hell Poison: A powerful poison Coco uses to destroy his foe entirely. He tends to make sure no other animals are around when he uses it. The poison itself is a chemical made by rapidly vaporizing his body's waste products and has a similar composition to volcanic gas. As well as being deadly when inhaled the poison is highly corrosive and flammable, making a massive explosion when ignited by a laser from a GT Robo. *Aqua Regia: A liquid poison Coco creates using concentrated hydrochloric acid and nitric acid at a ratio of 3 to 1. Full Course Menu: Currently, Coco is missing three dishes. Full Course Menu *Hors d'Œuvre: Blank *Soup: Lee Dragon's Tear (CLVL 21) *Fish Dish: Bureau Kadziki (CLVL 18) *Meat Dish: G2 Phoenix (CLVL 25) *Main Dish: Blank *Salad: Neo Tomato (CLVL 12) *Dessert: The Fruit of Domu (CLVL 30) *Drink: Blank Category:Toriko Characters Category:Male Characters